Beavis
Summary Beavis 'is one of the two protagonists of the MTV animated series, ''Beavis and Butt-Head. He is the best friend of Butt-Head and is notorious for being aggressive and hostile in contrast to his friend's more levelheaded attitude. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B Name: Beavis Origin: Beavis and Butt-Head Gender: Male Age: 15-17 Classification: Human, teenager, student at Highland High School, employee at Burger World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can recover from deadly wounds), Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts (Has knowledge in wrestling), Weapon Mastery (Proficient in using melee weapons), Berserk Mode (Via his ego, "The Great Cornholio"), Fire Manipulation with a lighter, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Contracted several fatal diseases, but eventually came out fine) and Blood Manipulation (Suffered from heavy blood loss but still lived) Attack Potency: Wall level (Regularly harms Butt-Head, who survived being hit by a bus), possibly higher (Both have shrugged off a large explosion, and both are capable of harming each other on a daily basis) Speed: Peak Human '(Can easily outrun trained bodyguards. Ran out of a large school building in a matter of seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Below Average (In Buff N Stuff, he was unable to lift a dumbbell without any weights on it, even with help from Butt-Head) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived falling from a speeding car with Butt-Head, as well as being smashed into a wall. Should be physically superior to Mr. Van Driessen, who survived crashing through a windshield and falling down a cliff), possibly higher (Shrugged off a large explosion. Was caught in a violent tornado and survived getting crushed by numerous telephone booths afterwards. Got struck by lightning and lived to see another day) Stamina: Surprisingly incredibly high (Survived being stuck in the middle of a desert despite being on the verge of death. Has laughed off several fatal injuries throughout the series) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons. Standard Equipment: Baseball bat, shovel, hammer, lighter, drill Intelligence: Very low (Very foolish, rarely learns from his mistakes, fails his classes, can barely read, once forgot how to urinate. Along with Butt-Head, he received the worst grade in his Spanish class out of everybody else, because the only place where he learned Spanish was from the Taco Bell menu, and Beavis couldn't even get that right. In "Held Back", when he and Butt-Head were sent back a grade, they didn't know what grade that would put them in and Beavis suggested college. They continued to get sent back further, and in 3rd grade, were unable to solve basic math like 4 + 5. In Pregnant Pause, he genuinely believed he was pregnant even though he was only suffering from a stomach ache. However, despite all of this, Beavis actually has his moments. When he and Butt-Head approach a topic they don't understand, Beavis is more likely to comprehend it. He also gave an explanation on the true meaning of Christmas and was able to analyze a music video with great detail) Weaknesses: Unintelligent and insane, tends to be reckless, can easily be distracted by attractive women. Lacks maturity to a great degree. Feats: *Regularly survives incidents that would cripple or kill a normal human, such as being attacked by a bulldog with rabies, getting hit by cars, having a pencil jammed through his eye, being in a drying machine, getting his finger cut off, losing all of his blood, having his rear end set on fire, getting crushed by a cow, and many others that would be too long to list. *He and Butt-Head survived being the most wanted criminals in the United States. *Just from laughing, he and Butt-Head drove their teachers insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Humans Category:Hammer Users Category:Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals